narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cáo (Family)
The Cáo Family (曹一族, Zou Ichizoku) is one of the prominent clans of Kirigakure. The Cáo family owes it's origins to a mysterious bloodline who followed extensively for generations. After years of indifference, the Cáo warriors assisted the First in his quest to subjugate the warring clans in hopes of uniting the land, resulting in the creation of Kirigakure in the process. For their domineering influence in the village's creation, the Cáo family earned a status among nobles. Their sword form, Róuyún Jiànfǎ, earned infamy beyond the Land of Water; essentially spreading rumors into other countries. However, the Cáo practiced commandments of pacifistic ideals. Resulting in the increasingly savage clans of Kirigakure growing in enough power to phase the Cáo family out of the village's regular affairs. Now an isolated clan, the Cáo family remains a hidden power disguised as masters in the art of calligraphy. History The Cáo family arrived on the islands that would become the Land of Water years before the founding of Ninshū. When Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki began spreading his ancient gift, humans weaponized the two energies in an effort to progress war. However, The Cáo family, who practiced his teachings religiously, remained isolated from the outer plagues of destruction. Those of the Cáo only utilized violence to fend off direct threats; resulting in the Cáo family existing undisturbed until the founding of the first shinobi village, Konohagakure. Originally, the Land of Water consisted of hundreds of savage clans attempting to either claim absolute power or enjoy limitless carnage. Oppositely, the Cáo family believed that to raised one's blade for carnal pleasures was no different from writing gibberish. They followed strict commandments of pacifism and enlightenment evolved from Ninshū while practicing extensive calligraphy sessions and training in the art of the sword as method of inner peace. The Cáo family also garnered fame for creating and mastering a unique sword. A double edged blade meant for precision cuts and deathly thrust, it's unique design and complex hilts are spectacles of absolute beauty. The is a sword that is made with a special combination of metals meant for easy chakra manipulation. Doing so allows the sword to switch from extremely flexible to hard upon it's masters will. Eventually, the head of the Cáo family during the Sengoku era joined the First in unifying the Land of Water. His dream to create a land of benevolence and prosperity was realized quickly alongside Byakuren. The Cáo head accompanied the First Mizukage during the first Gokage summit and eventually advanced to . During these years, followed by his reign, Kirigakure grew in size by absorbing surrounding clans. The Cáo also enjoyed years of political influence and unrivaled nobility. While strictly following their pacifistic methods, the Cáo rarely called upon violence. Unfortunately, the Third Mizukage succumbed to an incurable sickness which lead to the Fourth Mizukage's appointment and manipulation. The era of the Bloody Mist was filled with unforeseen savagery and barbarianism. Civil wars sparked over night and entire bloodlines were erased from history. The Cáo family decided to return to their isolated policies, removing their noble status and live in a humble manor in the outskirts of Kirigakure. They remained indifferent to the affairs of the outside world for several generations. Few members of the Cáo participated in the Fourth Shinobi World War, but none held any major importance in the event. It was not till several generations after the ascension of the Hokage that the Cáo family began expressing prominence. Seventy to eighty years after the ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War, three members of the current generation of the Cáo family; Cáo Dǎiyì, Cáo Shànyì, and Cáo Měiyì, have began exploring the possibility of breaking the traditions of indifference. Abilities The Cáo family are famous for their unrivaled mental and physical stability. They are able to control their emotions perfectly while understanding the will of the heaven's. The Cáo are a clan that values intellect, determination and ambition over inherited talent. Trivia *Members of the Cao family follow a certain naming convention...